poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra and Eruptor Vs Eraqus and Master Eon
This is how Terra and Eruptor fight their masters in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (They made it to the Forecourt. They hesitates slightly, but continues walking toward the castle. As they looks up, they sees Master Eraqus walking down the steps toward him. Ven and Spyro stands and looks away) Master Eon: Spyro? Why are you here without Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac? Master Eraqus: Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would-- (Eraqus and Eon walks over to a hesitant Ventus and Spyro and places their arms on the Boy and dragon's shoulders) Master Eon: Well, at least you and Ven are home. Master Eraqus: Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-- Ventus: In your prison? Master Eraqus & Eon (shocked): What? Ventus (angrily): That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it? Spyro (angrily): Yeah! And you keep us for not allow us to see other worlds! Master Eraqus: What did you hear? Ventus: That me and Spyro are supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of..."X-blade"! Master Eraqus: I knew it. Xehanort--he could never let it go. Master Eon: It is... (Eraqus and Eon remembers a time past, a memorable conflict between Masters in the Throne Room of the castle) Master Eraqus: Wait, Xehanort. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing!? Master Eon: And do you want to start a new empire? Master Xehanort: But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War--only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale--and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The Chi-blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked! Master Eraqus: Fool... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live! Master Xehanort: But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerged from darkness into a world of light, do we not? Master Eon: Don't be silly. Master Eraqus: Poetic excuses! (Xehanort turns and walks away) Master Eraqus: If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will. (He and Eon summons their Keyblade and runs toward Master Xehanort. Xehanort turns, smiling, summoning his Keyblade with darkness and lightning swirling around him. He points his blade with a yell, and two bolts of dark energy shoot out and strike Master Eraqus in the face. Eraqus falters and collapses to the floor. Xehanort walks closer and the darkness around him vanishes) Master Eon: Eraqus! Master Eraqus (kneeling): That power! (Darkness eminated from the scars on his face) Master Eraqus: Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort? Master Xehanort (turning): Not your concern. (Xehanort leaves as Eraqus groans in pain. Master Eraqus rubs one of his scars with a knuckle) Master Eraqus: We failed. We had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But we will not fail again. (He and Eon summons their Keyblade, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz gasping) Ventus (backing away): Master! What are you... Spyro (backing away): Wait. Master Eraqus: The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice. Forgive us... but you must exist no more. (They thrusts out their Keyblade and chains of light stream out. Ven and Spyro stands, his eyes clamping shut) Terra: Ven! Eruptor: Spyro! (Terra and Eruptor appears in his armor, blocking the blow and the light dissipates) Master Eraqus: What? Terra: Masters, have you gone mad? Eruptor: What's wrong with you!? Master Eraqus: Terra, Eruptor! We command you--step aside! (Terra' and Eruptors armor vanishes) Terra: No! Eruptor: We don't! Master Eon (angrily): You will not heed your Master? Terra: I won't! Eruptor: Never! Master Eraqus (conflicted): Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus' and Spyro's fates. (They sheds a tear and runs at them. Terra and Eruptor blocks blow after blow) Ventus: Enough, Terra! He's right... Spyro: Eruptor, you have to listen to them. Terra: Quiet! Eruptor: Enough! Ventus: Terra... Pop Fizz: Eruptor... (Eraqus and Eon jumps back and the end of his blade glows brightly. He swings it in a circle and knocks Terra, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Spyro and Ven back. Terra and Eruptor picks Ven and his friends up and gasps. Eraqus and Eon shines with light as his cape and outfit flutter as if pulled by a strong wind. He moves his Keyblade forward with his left arm raised, pointing, as if charging up an attack. Terra and Eruptor's anger grows and they're surrounded by a dark aura) Terra: You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend! Eruptor: I knows you're the Portal Master to me. But I won't let you hurt my best friend! (Terra and Eruptor pulses with darkness and electrical energy) Master Eraqus: Has the darkness taken you, Terra? Master Eon: Even you, Eruptor? (Terra and Eruptor swings their Keyblade back and opens a portal, they tosses Ven and his friends into it. Ven and Spyro gets up, kneeling) Ventus: Wait, Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! Wait! (The portal closes as Terra, Eruptor, Eon and Eraqus face each other, Ven and his friends helpless to stop them. Terra and Eruptor fights Master Eraqus and Eon in a grueling battle. Eraqus and Eon clutches his chest in pain, breathing heavily. Terra and Eruptor dispels their Keyblade, walking slowly toward his former Masters, fear and incredulity stretched across their face) Terra: What have I done... Master... I just...wanted to keep Ven safe. Eruptor: Oh no... Master Eon, I didn't mean to... I was protect Spyro. Master Eraqus: No, you were right. We failed you, Terra, Eruptor. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now we've done worse--raised my Keyblade against you, your friends, Spyro and Ventus. (Terra and Eruptor shakes his head, reeling) Master Eraqus: Our own hearts is darkness! Master Eon: If Xehanort kill us, we shall become more powerful... Then you could imagine. (A sudden dark pulse and a groan from their Master, their eyes struck wide in pain. Terra and Eruptor watches as Eraqus and Eon drops their Keyblade with a loud clatter. Eraqus and Eon's body falls to its knees and Terra and Eruptor rushes to catch them. They scatters into points of light upon reaching their arms. Terra and Eruptor breathes heavily, planting his hands on the ground, sobbing) Terra: Master Eraqus! Eruptor: Master Eon! (Their teardrops splash against the tile of the Forecourt. They hears footsteps, but refuses to look up) Master Xehanort: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra and Eruptor? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil! Terra (looking up): Master Xehanort! Why? Eruptor (looking up): How could you!? Master Xehanort: You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boys. Give your heart over to darkness! (Terra and Eruptor stands up and summons their Keyblade) Terra: What do you mean? Master Xehanort: Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate-- the Keyblade Graveyard! (He summons his Keyblade) Master Xehanort: There you will watch your dear Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die! (With his left hand behind his back, he raises the Keyblade high, dark power spewing out of it. He shoots a beam into the sky, which creates a dark orb. A wind begins to blow, the chains of the castle building unable to keep still) Master Xehanort: You won't need a home anymore where you're going! (Terra and Eruptor looks around in utter disbelief, a chain having broken off and was making its way up into the portal) Terra & Eruptor: What!? (Xehanort leaves through a corridor of darkness) Terra & Eruptor: Xehanort! (They runs to catch them but the portal closes. The castle's outer towers shake, slowly being lifted upwards. Stone cracks as the hallways between towers crumble open and separate, floating into the sky towards the dark orb, the chains trailing behind them, useless. The ground begins to quake as the Forecourt splits open, great piles of earth rising into the dark sky. Terra and Eruptor kneels, helpless to stop the destruction of their home, dirt flying in the bluster around their eyes. They looks on in shock as more of the castle begins to float away into the abyss. They stands, clutching the Wayfinder in their hand) Terra: Ven, Aqua... I won't let him hurt you. Eruptor: Spyro... Jet-Vac... Stealth Elf... Pop Fizz... I'll make him pay for this. (They mounts their Glider and leaves the now desolate world behind) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes